


Smart Boys Need Not Apply

by MagicQuill42



Series: A Little to the West of Perfect [4]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pining, plans for asking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: There was a lot of things Fabian knew. How to ask out the crushes he was head over heels for wasn't one of those things. Especially since everything he'd tried so far seemed to go over their heads...
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster/Gorgug Thistlespring
Series: A Little to the West of Perfect [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Smart Boys Need Not Apply

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I've been laid up in bed with fatigue all week ;-;  
> I just want to eck out one last pining part before we head into the big ask so this is that.   
> Love you guys, thank you for reading so faithfully and tolerating me building this ship from the ground up. <3

Fabian knew he was many things. He knew he was his father’s son. He knew he was his mother’s son. He knew he was going to be Gilear’s stepson and he knew he wasn’t as opposed to that as he once was. He knew he was a fighter and a dancer, he knew he had made mistakes, and he knew that despite those mistakes he was going to be okay.

And he knew he was head over heels for his two best guy friends.

It started out just being Riz. The Ball was undeniably his best friend, even if Fabian had gone out of his way to deny it for the first year or so of their friendship. But after The Ball had gone missing... Fabian felt different. He would have done anything to get him back. Especially after Riz and Fig went to Hell without him and then The Ball went to heaven without anyone. Ever since they were reunited, Fabian started feeling like his throat was closing up at the idea of The Ball being alone somewhere, and he didn’t want him anywhere but nearby.

Then in the stupid Nightmare Forest... Fabian would have done anything to get Gorgug to look at him. And when Gorgug finally did it was like relief and something else had clicked into place in Fabian’s chest. Climbing with him and believing in each other together... it may not have been fun circumstances but that was one of the few pleasant experiences during their spring break. He’d been meaning to ask Gorgug to go hiking to repeat the experience in a more positive environment.

But that was part of the problem, really. There were so many things he wanted to ask them to do but before he could do any of that he wanted to ask them on one perfect, real date. Somewhere better than Basrar’s and fancier than whatever coffeeshop they were always stopping at. It had to be as perfect as they were.

And... they had to say yes to it first.

Which he didn’t know if they’d do. Fabian knew lots of things but whether they’d agree to being his boyfriends wasn’t one of those things. Especially he was pretty sure he’d been flirting lately and they hadn’t seemed to pick up on it. 

He’d left chocolates in Gorgug’s locker and the half-orc turned around and shared them with everyone. He’d sent Riz an anonymous note with a time and place to meet and Riz showed up with a gun! Completely missing the heart Fabian had put in the corner and luckily buying Fabian’s excuse of being equally concerned about the note. 

Even without those things he’d been trying. Hanging out alone, trying to get close, slinging his arms around them as best he could with the various height differences. And while they returned the intimacy, it almost seemed like they were unaware of the messages he was trying to send! 

Was he just bad at this? He knew he wasn’t the best with Alwen but in his defense that relationship had been denial based to begin with. Surely this should be different, right? Since it was based in actual, real feelings and passion. And yet...

He was stumped. 

“Cathildaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,” He moaned, draping himself dramatically over the sofa. “I haven’t the faintest clue what to do!”

Cathilda paid no mind to his dramatics, continuing to dust the nearby shelf of pirate memorabilia. “I don’t think your luck has anything to do with charm, Master Fabian. You’re a very sweet young lad and quite thoughtful when you remember to be.”

“Then why can’t I get through to them?” He asked. “Surely they would have figured it out by now, right?”

“Well, maybe or maybe not,” Cathilda said. “Bless them but they are rather dense at times.”

Fabian shot up, glaring at his surrogate mother. “Cathilda I can’t believe you! Gorgug and The Ball are the smartest people I know.”

She smiled fondly at him. “Calm yourself Master Fabian, I send ‘dense’ not ‘dumb.’ Even the brightest young lad can be incredibly dense most days. And most lasses and tornadoes too. It’s simply what happens at your age.”

Fabian fell back onto the couch with a sulk. “Then how do I reach past the denseness?”

“Well. You could try wooing them their way,” She suggested. “Thinking of grand gestures that fit their personalities rather than just grand gestures in general.”

“I tried that,” Fabian sulked. “It still went over their heads.”

“Well... try getting in those heads, then!” She crossed to the couch and pat his shoulder gently. “If you were Gorgug and Riz, how would you woo Fabian Aramais Seacaster? Then do those things for them.”

“...Cathilda you’re a GENIUS!”

Fabian leapt to his feet and swept her into a hug. He thanked her half a dozen times before running off to his room.

He had planning to do.


End file.
